


All Night Long

by SeverinadeStrango



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Akechi Mitsuhide is His Own Warning, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Espionage, Explicit Sexual Content, Hero Worship, Implied Gang Violence, Implied Organized Crime, M/M, Sex Work, Unhealthy Obsessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/pseuds/SeverinadeStrango
Summary: Mitsuhide's meeting with one of his clients goes even better than expected.  Nobunaga-kou will surely be pleased.





	All Night Long

Mitsuhide enjoyed his job, to say the very least – it was what he was good at, it was what he preferred to do with his time, and most importantly of all, it was for Nobunaga-kou. He had gained his Lord’s trust as one of his most valuable agents, in a way – either via generating income or information. Even Mitsuhide himself was surprised with how often those two tended to coincide. 

However, he would not attempt to remain aloof, putting up a false front that his attachment to his work was cold and strictly professional. He maintained a proper level of composure at all times, of course – but there was no harm in allowing himself _enjoyment_ in the meantime. Lord Shingen, who remained clueless for now as to his true allegiance and purpose, was one of his favorites to visit. 

“You have an hour,” he’d purred, counting the money that was handed to him – the appropriate fee, of course. If there was one thing that Takeda had going for him, it was diligence.

And that applied to _everything_ he did.

He’d spent that hour wisely indeed – and although Mitsuhide was by no means inexperienced, even he found himself surprised by the sheer range of desires that his client had. Pleasantly surprised, of course, but surprised nevertheless. Shingen had clearly planned out what he was going to do beforehand – because Mitsuhide found himself on the floor, flipped over, against the wall, every way he could _ever_ imagine and want, sans several yards of coarse rope.

That, however, was reserved for his Lord. 

Mitsuhide peered at the clock on the wall out of the corner of his eye from where he was pushed face first into the wall, and noted with regret that his hour was almost up. Shingen, pressed close against his back, was rutting into him at a terrifying pace that was nothing short of exhilarating.

“How regretful,” he gasped out, “that our time is nearly _up.”_

“I don’t intend to waste a second,” Shingen growled from behind him, and the hands on his hips squeezed harder, clawing at his skin – Mitsuhide had to admit that he was impressed. Takeda hadn’t stopped once during this entire hour – his stamina was something to be envied. Mitsuhide, already breathless and wonderfully worn out, could only hold onto the wall and try his very best to survive.

He could feel Shingen still, every one of his muscles tensing as he spilled inside of him, and Mitsuhide liked to imagine that he could feel it. As if he was _owned_ – even though he never would be, not by anyone other than the Lord he had freely given his soul to. Anything just for a moment more for Nobunaga-kou. His tribute, gathered along with the payment, was the knowledge that Shingen _would_ call him again, he could tell by the way that he buried his nose in the crook of his neck, the bruising force he’d used when he’d kissed him.

They were one step closer than before to gaining some kind of leverage over the Takeda. He’d accomplished his mission.

“I hope,” Mitsuhide said, his voice silken as Shingen pulled out of him – _oh_ – and stepped away to dress once more, “that you enjoyed your hour.” 

“You will hear from me again,” Shingen said gruffly, and then handed him another wad of carefully counted bills – for your fine service, he’d said. But it rang in Mitsuhide’s ears, the victory that was bound to get Nobunaga-kou’s approval – _you will hear from me again._

All in a day’s work.


End file.
